


Communication Is Essential

by SlySkySeamen



Series: What If... [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Feels?, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, getting blue balled, i think it's more fluff than anything else, idk how to handle the twins, might have overdone it..., more shy Izaya cuz why not, slowly progressing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen
Summary: It bothered him that Izaya was keeping stuff from him but he figured it was either personal or embarrassing so he had been letting it go for a while. Now though, when New Year’s was right around the corner, he just couldn’t keep ignoring it. He needed to know what would consume a teenager’s time badly enough to make him busy every single weekend, on holidays and all summer.





	Communication Is Essential

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I've only watched the anime and have very brief knowledge on the novels so I tried my best to keep everything close to canon by making stuff up along with the knowledge I do have. Second, there are probably tons of errors so if you spot any that make the story confusing or unreadable, please let me know and I'll fix it as fast as I can. With that out of the way~
> 
> I couldn't stay away from this universe for too long xD It's just so much fun and leaves me feeling giddy and warm and it comes so easy and, and...I just really like it so far even though it's so cheesy I make myself cringe when editing it x'D I'm having a bit of trouble continuing 'If It Ever Comes' so it'll be a bit longer than usual before I post the next chap, sorry to anyone that is eager for more... 
> 
> So, here I started the very slow progress of their relationship. I think there are some feels in there? Idk, I'm kind of immune at this point ^^; I tried at humor again and I'm pretty sure I failed so I apologize in advance for the cringe. I'm also pretty sure I failed at portraying Mairu and Kururi but I can't do much more about it...Have some more shy Izaya as an apology? Anyways, I'll stop before making this too long.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

If Shizuo was asked to describe his relationship with Izaya in one word, he would go for the word ‘abnormal’. They had been together for a couple of months now and had known each other for the better part of a year, yet they had only ever seen each other in their school uniforms. They had also never seen each other on the weekends. They didn’t even meet up once in their summer break and the blond had been very disappointed by that.

 

Izaya’s excuse was always the same. _“I know you miss me Shizu-chan, and I miss you too, but I’m busy.”_

 

And shortly after that the brunet would always find a way to deviate the conversion or find excuses to hang up. It bothered him that Izaya was keeping stuff from him but he figured it was either personal or embarrassing so he had been letting it go for a while. Now though, when New Year’s was right around the corner, he just couldn’t keep ignoring it. He needed to know what would consume a teenager’s time badly enough to make him busy every single weekend, on holidays and all summer.

 

Aside from that, he was proud to say that they barely had any issues, aside from maybe taking everything a little bit too slow, but that was all on him. It bothered him that it was such an important thing though; he knew what secrets and poor communication could do to even the strongest relationships. So he decided enough was enough. He was going to talk to Izaya and hopefully the brunet wouldn’t brush the whole thing off.

 

With school being over for half a week now, his patience was wearing thin. He had called Izaya several times every day and he was always so happy to even be hearing from the brunet that he kept forgetting to ask him if they could meet up. He had even thought of maybe asking Izaya if he could just go to his house but he still always forgot to even mention it. He was fed up with himself and a bit pissed with Izaya since he still kept finding excuses to cut their conversations short as well.

 

Shizuo now sat on the couch in the living room of his house, with Kasuka sitting a few inches away from him, staring at the TV without really watching whatever was on. His brother was silently watching the TV but Shizuo knew Kasuka was actually paying close attention to him, worried about his worsening mood despite being so close to such a, normally, happy holiday.

 

“Nii-san, have you talked to your friend yet?” Even with his brother’s polite speaking he could tell who he meant.

 

“No. Haven’t had the opportunity to.”

 

“What about asking your doctor friend then?”

 

He frowned a little, he had thought about it but…”It doesn’t feel right.” It felt like he would be talking about Izaya behind his back and that made him feel a guilt he wasn’t willing to deal with just for a piece of information.

 

“Why not just invite him over for New Year’s Eve then?” His eyes widened a little and he finally looked at his brother. “I know mom would love meeting him.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I already told you he’s not the nicest.” It always felt weird to say that but he wasn’t going to lie and say Izaya was an angel.

 

“If you could see past that, I’m sure mom will as well.” His brother’s voice was as reassuring as always and he smiled, grateful for his support and help.

 

“I’ll make sure to mention it to him then.” After that they fell into a comfortable silence until Shizuo’s phone buzzed with a message. He picked it up from the coffee table and quickly opened the message once he saw it was from the cause of his worsening mood.

 

_[Can I come over?]_ he stared at the message dumbfounded, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Kasuka looked at him with the slightest hint of curiosity in his mostly neutral eyes. His phone buzzed again before he could compose himself. _[I know it’s sudden, so it’s okay to say no.]_ that finally made him breath again and he looked at his brother.

 

“He just asked if he could come over.” he muttered incredulously to his brother, no need to mention who he was talking about for Kasuka to understand.

 

“The house is clean and mom will be working late again. I think it’s okay.” he felt funny. Even though he was the older one, he always seemed to be asking Kasuka for reassurance. He smiled gratefully again and typed a reply on his phone.

 

_[Sure.]_ after he hit send it occurred to him that he had never given his address to Izaya so he typed another message. _[Don’t tell me you already know my address.]_ It didn’t take long for his phone to buzz again.

 

_[You know me so well ;)]_ he felt as if the text was somehow mocking him but he knew the brunet didn’t mean it in that way. _[I’m not coming alone…is that alright?]_ that made him frown in confusion.

 

_[I guess it’s fine but who is it?]_ he figured maybe he shouldn’t have said it was fine so quickly and easily but something told him it was more than fine for some reason. This time his phone stayed silent for a couple of minutes and he started thinking maybe he wouldn’t get a reply at all when his phone finally buzzed.

 

_[My sisters.]_ he gaped openly at the words displayed on his phone. Kasuka leaned in closer to peek at what made him react like that and then his phone buzzed again. _[I’ll explain when I get there. Already on my way.]_ he blinked at the screen and looked at his brother when a third message made him look back again. _[I’m warning you, they share my blood so you might want to mentally prepare.]_ he couldn’t help but smile at that one, the anxiety pooling inside of him made him more excited than nervous.

 

He was going to type in a reply when he remembered the state of his room. He hadn’t cleaned it properly lately, so focused on the talk he wanted to have with Izaya that he barely put his energy into keeping his room tidy. “Shit!” he rushed up to his room without even looking at his brother and went about frantically picking up whatever was on the floor of his room and making everything look as organized as he could as fast as he could.

 

He had finished making his bed when he heard knocking from downstairs. “I’ll get it Kasuka!” he looked at himself in the mirror, wincing when he noticed he was still wearing his pajamas, even though it was past midday, and quickly looking for a t-shirt and a some decent jeans. He changed in record time and made it to the door when a second round of knocking started and he tilted his head when he noticed it was considerably softer and was followed by some hushed words that sounded like the way a mother would scold her child.

 

Trying to ignore the warmth in his chest at the mental image he had, he opened the door and the warmth only intensified when the sight matched his mental image closely. Izaya had two young girls holding his hands, twins Shizuo noticed quickly, one on each side and he was leaning down towards one of them, caught in the middle of scolding her. Shizuo smiled at the sight, unaware, and it only widened when he saw Izaya look at him from the corner of his eye and blush ever so faintly, not even there to the untrained eye.

 

“Big.” muttered one of the girls, her eyes were calm and held mostly no emotion, only a bit of awe as she looked at Shizuo.

 

“And hot too! No wonder Iza-nii--” “Don’t start, Mairu!” the other girl had started talking loudly when Izaya interrupted her with a stern hiss. Shizuo blinked, in what could be considered awe, when the girl just grinned back at her brother in a way that was way too similar to Izaya’s own grin.

 

Izaya’s flush was now a tad more noticeable and Shizuo decided maybe he should at least say something to stop whatever was happening between the siblings. “Hey. Is everything alright?” he cursed how awkward he sounded but was a bit grateful when Izaya fully faced him at last and sighed but made no teasing remark.

 

“Yeah.” he huffed. “Well, we’re fine. The idiots at the end of our street aren’t.” when Shizuo only tilted his head a little he elaborated a some more. “They somehow managed to make their house a huge torch and because of them, as a safety measure, most of the street was evacuated.” Izaya finished and looked down to frown at his sisters who were pulling on his hands while trying to get closer to Shizuo. “What are you doing?” he asked his sister’s with a tone that spoke of how often those words had been uttered.

 

“We wan to climb him!” the energetic one stated while the calm one nodded in agreement.

 

“He’s not a tree.”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

Shizuo chuckled when Izaya just closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m fine picking them up if that’s what they want.” Izaya looked at him as if asking if he was sure. “I don’t mind.” he shrugged and Izaya nodded before letting go of both girls who immediately tackled Shizuo. He picked both of them with ease and he was amazed at how comfortable he felt even though he had just met them.

 

“The calm one is Kururi, the loud one is Mairu. And girls, he is Heiwajima Shizuo. Please behave.” the brunet really sounded like a tired parent and it made Shizuo wonder where their parents were at a time like this. He was about to ask when one of the girls buried her hands in his hair.

 

“Uwaah! It’s so soft and light. It’s like it’s fake.” the girl kept running her hands through blond hair, careful not to tug on it but still messing up his hair.

 

“Well, it kinda is.” Shizuo muttered while taking a few steps backwards. He looked at Izaya and gestured with his head towards the inside of the house. “Come on in. My mom isn’t here but my brother is in the living room.”

 

Izaya nodded and followed after him, the silent behaviour making Shizuo uneasy but he didn’t focus on it too much; he was currently more occupied trying to balance both girls on his shoulders since they wanted to be as high they could. After successfully making the very short trip to the living room without the girls falling or hitting the ceiling, Shizuo introduced all of them and was genuinely surprised when both girls said “Cute.” at his brother and Kasuka blushed, a sight he had never seen.

 

“Girls, can you stop harassing them?” Izaya asked when both girls quickly jumped off the blond to land on the couch and got close to Kasuka, looking at him as if he was a cute house cat instead of a person.

 

“But Iza-nii! They’re both so cute and hot! And we know Shizuo-nii is yours so--”

 

“Mairu!” Izaya hissed, mortification evident on his face.

 

“What? Isn’t he your boyfriend?” she gasped while her brother face-palmed. “Don’t tell me you stalk him and he’s just your friend?!” the evil grin she wore was way too malicious for someone her age and the Heiwajima brothers could just stare at the exchange in silence.

 

“What the fuck? No, I don’t stalk him.” he took a deep breath while Shizuo’s eyes widened at how easily he cussed in front of his much younger sisters. “Mairu, normal people don’t talk about that kind of stuff so openly. Children shouldn’t even know about those topics at all.” he rolled his eyes at himself, aware that since they were his sisters it shouldn’t be so surprising that they would be too smart for their age.

 

“Adults consider you a child too.” she huffed back while Kururi leaned on her shoulder.

 

“A teenager, not a child.” he muttered, mostly to himself. “Have you no shame? Acting in such an uncute way in front of people you just met?” he asked, a bit of a teasing tone in his voice which he hoped would get to his sister but clearly failed when she shrugged and grinned again.

 

“Iza-nii is pretty shameless as well.” she laughed victoriously when Izaya face-palmed, knowing Mairu could be impossible sometimes.

 

When it was clear Izaya had given up and Kasuka had told him that he could handle the twins, Shizuo tapped the brunet’s shoulder and smiled when those maroon eyes landed on his.”It’s fine.” he said as he led Izaya towards the kitchen. Once in the slightly more private space, ha faced Izaya with a bit of worry. “Is everything really alright?”

 

“Yeah. The fire went out of control but I doubt it’ll reach our house. I’m not sure how long until we can go back though.” his tone was back to its regular chirp but Shizuo could tell it was a little forced. “I looked for hotels but they are all full due to the season.”Izaya sighed and Shizuo could tell how exhausted he was no matter how hard the brunet tried to act like he normally did.

 

“You can stay if you need to.” he blurted before even processing his own words. When Izaya gaped at him he felt a little flustered but didn’t take back his words. “Your sisters could sleep in the spare bedroom and you could sleep in my room. I’m fine with sleeping on the couch.” he rambled a bit as Izaya seemed to look for words and snapped his mouth shut when the brunet smiled a little.

 

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure we’ll be given the okay to go back before night but, worst case scenario, is it really okay for us to stay here?” the brunet looked a little uncomfortable and Shizuo almost gave in to the need to hug him.

 

“It’s fine, really. I’m sure mom will be pretty excited to meet your sisters.” he couldn’t deny that it was weird to talk Izaya like this, with none of them sweaty or out of breath after a chase or their other activities, but he liked it. He placed a hand on the brunet’s shoulder and squeezed a little, it was all he could do to keep himself from kissing the other.

 

Izaya placed his hand on top of Shizuo’s and lowered his gaze, face going blank as he spoke softly. “I bet you have some questions.”

 

“I do. Lots of them.” he admitted and moved his hand to Izaya’s cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb softly. “But I don’t think now is the right time to ask them. You look really tired.”

 

Izaya smiled weakly and leaned into Shizuo’s touch. “You have no idea.”

 

Shizuo couldn’t hold back anymore when Izaya closed his eyes. He leaned in to kiss him softly and slow, satisfied with the happy sigh it elicited from Izaya and the way the tension in him eased decently. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck and started deepening the kiss a little when a small hand tugged at his coat and he pulled away from Shizuo as if burned. The blond was confused for a second and then mortified when he saw one of Izaya’s sisters holding on to the brunet’s coat.

 

Izaya relaxed after he took a good look at the girl but his mortification was still evident by the flush on his face. “So glad it’s you, Kururi. Please don’t mention this to Mairu.” the girl nodded and he continued. “Did you need anything?”

 

“We’re hungry.”

 

“Ah, we didn’t get to eat, did we?” the brunet sighed and Shizuo saw a bit of the tension come back.

 

“We can make some food. Kasuka and I haven’t eaten either.”

 

Izaya smiled at him one of those rare genuine smiles and he was suddenly determined to get the brunet to smile like that more often.

 

-

 

After they were done with the very late lunch, and the girls were entertained with the TV, Kasuka told Shizuo that he could look over the girls and the blond thanked his brother before going over to Izaya who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the couch that his sisters currently occupied, lazily scrolling through something on his phone. The brunet lowered his phone when Shizuo stood in front of him and looked up.

 

“Wanna go for a walk or go to my bedroom?” he offered a hand and was surprised when the brunet did take it and let himself be pulled up.

 

“Your bedroom. Walks are nice but I’m exhausted.”

 

“Don’t do things we can’t do Iza-nii.” Mairu grinned at Izaya who just frowned at the girl while Shizuo started heading towards the stairs to hide the embarrassed flush on his face.

 

“Can’t you act your age for once?” was all Izaya said before he started following Shizuo.

 

“You never act your age, Iza-nii.” that was the closest to serious Shizuo had heard from Mairu so far but all Izaya did was flip her off, not stopping his ascent on the stairs.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you cuss in front of them and even flip them off.” Shizuo commented lightly, amused rather than horrified.

 

“That’s nothing compared to what they have put me through.” Izaya’s tone spoke of horrors that made the blond shake his head and smile.

 

“Well, like you said, they definitely share your blood. Mairu’s grin is pretty much the same as yours.”

 

Izaya grimaced. “Don’t remind me. Sometimes looking at her grin makes me want to be a better person.” he finally grinned and Shizuo had never been so glad to see that damn grin on the brunet’s face. “It never lasts though.” the brunet shrugged in his trademark careless way and Shizuo laughed.

 

He felt relieved to see Izaya acting more like himself now, the exhaustion was still evident but most of the tension on his body was gone and he didn’t seem to have as many things going through his head anymore. He felt a little bad about asking Izaya all of those questions that had been haunting him for a while but he couldn’t keep putting them off, he had to ask them even if they made the brunet tense again. He could probably work out some ways to get rid of that tension. Later into the the afternoon, or night, of course.

 

He opened the door to his room and wasn’t at all surprised when Izaya went straight for the bed, dropping heavily on to it and then dragging himself to the middle to curl up. The brunet took in a deep breath and visibly relaxed; Shizuo took in the sight while he sat down at his desk chair. Something about Izaya lying on his bed so relaxed and seemingly defenseless was extremely appealing and he burned it into his memory as best as he could. They spent a couple of minutes in silence, Izaya’s breathing deepened at some point but then brunet spoke right as Shizuo thought he might have fallen asleep.

 

“Ask away.” Izaya muttered as he sat up.

 

Shizuo hesitated, thinking of how to start and looked straight at Izaya once he had his questions mostly in order. “Why did you never tell me you had sisters?”

 

“You never asked.” the brunet’s tone was slightly defensive and Shizuo thought maybe it came out like that because of guilt.

 

“You never asked me if I had a brother and I still told you about Kasuka.” he saw Izaya fiddling with the hem of his long sleeves.

 

“I guess me having twin sisters just never came up then.” the brunet mumbled, pulling on a loose string .

 

“Izaya.”

 

“Fine.” Izaya sighed and closed his eyes before continuing. “I don’t like talking about them.”

 

“Why?” he frowned a little.

 

“It’s…” the brunet trailed off, a slight scowl forming on his face. “…complicated.”

 

Shizuo sighed, that would have to be another question to add to the list. “So I’m guessing your sisters are the reason you’re always busy.”

 

“Most times, yeah.”

 

“What about your parents?” although he kept his voice soft, Izaya tensed at that question and focused his gaze at a random spot on the bed.

 

“On a business trip.” Shizuo stayed silent and Izaya’s face scrunched a little before he elaborated. “They are almost never home but they aren’t bad. They send plenty of money each month and they make sure to spend time with the twins whenever they are here.”

 

“What about you?” Izaya looked at him with a weird expression on his face. “Do they spend time with you as well?”

 

Izaya looked down again and scoffed. “I’m way older than the girls, they should get all the attention they can.” he didn’t like the sadness that creeped up on him at those words but he figured he could come back to that topic at some other time.

 

“What about the other times then?” Izaya looked at him again, silently asking him to elaborate. “You said most times you are busy with the twins. What about the other times?” the brunet tensed again but this time he brought his knees to his chest, placing his hands on his knees and resting his face on his left hand, facing the wall. “I won’t force you to tell me but I’d really like to know.” he added when the silence between them stretched uncomfortably. After an equally long silence, Izaya sighed and frowned at the wall.

 

“You won’t like it.”

 

“It can’t be that bad.”

 

Izaya chuckled but it held no amusement. “How much do you know about me? As in, what have you heard about me.”

 

Shizuo frowned, not expecting the question at all. He took some time before he finally answered. “I’ve heard people talk about you gambling. I know you have fought with some gangs although I have no idea why. I think I also heard people talk about wanting to buy information from you.”

 

Izaya placed his forehead on his hand now, face mostly hidden by his hair. “I’m an informant.” the words were quiet but Shizuo heard them clearly and although normally that kind of job wasn’t too bad, he could feel a heaviness to it when it came out of Izaya’s mouth. “I started during my last year of middle school. I’m not a top informant yet but I’ve been letting myself be known recently.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shizuo felt like he wasn’t following but he did have a clue of what the brunet meant.

 

When Izaya finally looked at him again, the sad, kind of resigned, smile on his face made Shizuo tense a little. “I’m more of an underground informant. This whole year I have been setting up my reputation to find the right connections and a few months ago I finally established some with the yakuza. Last month I pretty much became the preferred informant of a large group.” Izaya looked away again and Shizuo hated the way those maroon eyes looked glassy. “Before you even mention it, I won’t stop.” he chuckled, self-deprecating. “More like I can’t stop. Humans are so interesting and it’s so much fun.”

 

Shizuo stayed silent, for some minutes, taking in the information slowly to make sure he didn’t react badly. It wasn’t easy to control his temper; it upset him that Izaya was doing something so risky and it infuriated him to even think of what kind of awful things the brunet had a hand in to set up that reputation he talked about. He always knew Izaya was probably the kind of guy to get himself in trouble but he never imagined it to be this bad. What he currently hated the most was that he thought being an informant fit Izaya like a glove after all. The brunet had never had any trouble with finding out about anything and everything before most people, something that had always fascinated Shizuo and made him curious as well, and with his agility and unexpected strength, he would be able to safely make it out alive whenever he got in trouble.

 

After making sure he had his temper under control, Shizuo finally voiced the burning question in his mind.

 

“Why did you decide to become an underground informant?” he managed to keep his voice low but still came out as a soft growl.

 

Izaya closed his eyes and took a few seconds before he replied. “I don’t remember when it exactly happened, but at some point of my childhood I fell in love with humans. They are all so diverse and interesting, all of them unique and although some of them do terrible stuff, that is also something I can appreciate. The reasons for the things they do, their behaviour, what they live for. It’s all so fascinating, so interesting. I needed to know more about them, as much as I could.” he paused for a moment and opened his eyes but kept them focused on the bed. “Then I realized what I enjoyed the most, what gave me a thrill, was the chaos amongst them. The wars they would create for the pettiest reasons. The grudges they held for so long they consumed their lives. The way they manipulate others to do their will. It was the best thrill ever and it didn’t take long before I was completely addicted to it. Being able to make a living out of it was the sweetest bonus, but it wasn’t my focus in the beginning.”

 

“What’s the best thrill now?” he asked the moment the brunet stopped, almost unaware he had even done it.

 

Izaya smiled a little, finally amused. “Really? With everything I just told you, you focus on that little detail?” the brunet shook his head and Shizuo could have sworn the way Izaya looked at him was almost fond. “The best thrill now is being chased by you.” it was voice so softly, so quiet, that had he not seen the brunet’s lips move he would have thought he had imagined those words.

 

Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat, his temper quickly fading. That was the closest Izaya had come to telling Shizuo he liked him yet and he felt warmth spread on his chest. He was speechless for a few minutes, unsure of what to say and not being able to remember any of the previous questions he’d had in mind. The pleasant feeling didn’t last long however, not when Izaya looked at him again with glassy eyes.

 

“I’ll understand if you want me out of your life now that you know. I am aware of how awful my chosen line of work is.” he felt like Izaya was still holding some words unvoiced but he didn’t push it.

 

“It truly is awful. A lot worse than I had imagined.” he cursed himself when the brunet blinked rapidly, struggling to keep the moisture from falling. “But I don’t want you out of my life just because of that.”

 

Izaya’s head snapped up, away from the hand he had been resting it on. “Are you sure?” his voice wavered and Shizuo didn’t even try holding back his urges. He made his way to the bed and sat a few inches away from Izaya, cupping his cheek while he leaned forward until their foreheads met softly.

 

“Yeah. I’m not happy about it but, if it makes you as happy as you say it does, I’ll put up with it.” he suddenly remembered one of the other questions he had and added as an afterthought. “Just please stop looking up stuff about me. It’s kinda creepy.”

 

Izaya giggled and he swore it was the sweetest sound he had heard yet. “Too late. Already found everything I could.”

 

He huffed but smiled anyways. “You can ask me whatever you want next time and I’m pretty sure I’ll tell you.”

 

Izaya smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

Shizuo would normally be annoyed with that smirk but right now he loved it, having Izaya back to normal was definitely the best. “Shoot.”

 

“Have you ever masturbated while thinking about me?” the smirk had widened even more with how fast Shizuo had flushed.

 

“You little shit.” was all he mumbled, he knew the red on his face was telling enough.

 

Izaya laughed at him but it was cut short when Shizuo cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They both sighed into it, feeling like they had finally made some progress that had been a long time coming. The kiss that had started slow and sweet became desperate before too long and Shizuo eased Izaya to lie down on the bed. With his body hovering so close to the other’s he could feel the heat the brunet radiated and felt the urge to get even closer. Momentarily forgetting where they were and the rest of the people that were only some meters away, Shizuo rubbed his hips against Izaya’s firmly eliciting a gasp from both of them.

 

Izaya’s skilled hands took no time at all with undoing both of their pants and freeing their quickly hardening erections. Shizuo moved his hips again and shuddered at the delicious feeling of the brunet’s arousal against his. The hardness and the heat paired with the smoothness were quickly making him go mad, but it wasn’t enough. He brought hand around both of their heads, smearing the precum and then giving both a firm tug downwards. He felt himself twitch at the little moan he got back and repeated the action, quickly setting a pace just to get more of those sounds he loved.

 

He kissed Izaya again, deep and messy, feeling how both of them were close to tipping over. He applied a bit more force with his hand, speeding up as well. He felt himself being seconds away from orgasm when a knock made him freeze, barely noticing the whine it bought from Izaya.

 

“Nii-san.” he barely had enough time to throw a pillow at Izaya and to tuck himself painfully in his pants before his door slowly opened. Kasuka was met with the sight of Shizuo with his torso twisted to look at him while sitting between Izaya’s slightly bent up legs, who was lying back with a pillow on his lap while he covered his face with both hands. Kasuka just blinked, looking a bit flustered before muttering. “Mom’s home.”

 

Shizuo swallowed in hopes that it would help the rawness in his voice disappear. “Right.” he nodded at his brother before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “We’ll go downstairs in a minute.”

 

Kasuka nodded and was about to leave before he spoke softly. “I’m glad the talk went over well.” and he could have sworn he saw the tiniest hint of a smile in his brother’s normally neutral face.

 

When the door closed with a quiet click he let out a frustrated growl. Getting caught red handed in this kind of situation by Kasuka was something he had never thought would happen in his life, but he kind of brought it upon himself so he couldn’t blame anyone. After rubbing his face a few times, he finally looked at Izaya and failed at holding back a laugh at how red the brunet was.

 

“Don’t laugh at me!” was all he heard before a pillow hit him on the face with enough force to make him almost fall back. When he looked back at Izaya he had already tucked himself in his pants and was trying fix his clothes as best as he could without a mirror. Once he deemed himself decent enough, the brunet glared at Shizuo while the blush finally faded from his face. “Why didn’t you lock the door?”

 

“I didn’t bring you up here with this in mind.” he replied with the amused smile still set in place. “At least he didn’t see anything.”

 

“Doesn’t help the fact the I have been blue balled by your brother who I just met today and he definitely knows what we were doing.”

 

Shizuo snorted and shook his head. “I find it fascinating that you claim to be so experienced yet you can be so shy.”

 

Izaya pouted and crossed his arms. “That’s ‘cause I didn’t give two shits about what they thought.”

 

Shizuo smiled again, this time fondly and leaned in towards Izaya to nuzzle at his neck. “So you care what I think.” he hummed when Izaya nodded. “Why’s that?” although he knew the reason, he asked in a teasing tone.

 

He had been expecting the silence he always got with those kind of questions so when the brunet said barely above a whisper “Because I like you.” his eyes widened and he pulled back to look at those maroon eyes that still stole his breath away. Izaya wouldn’t meet his gaze but it was alright, he had finally heard those words and they were making everything inside him prickle with a nice feeling he was instantly addicted to. He kissed the brunet without a warning, filled with all the happiness that currently coursed through him. He pulled back to look and smile dazedly at Izaya.

 

“Can you say it again?” he pleaded and almost melted when those maroon eyes finally met his and the brunet smiled softly.

 

“I like you.” Izaya said them clearly this time, feeling it come easier this time.

 

Shizuo hugged him tightly, nuzzling dark hair and loving the unique scent that was solely Izaya’s. He pulled away reluctantly almost a minute after, remembering that they had to go downstairs and the more time they took, the worse it would look. He still cupped Izaya’s cheek before fully pulling away and reciprocated the words he knew the brunet liked to hear as well.

 

“I like you too.”

 

When they finally made it down the stairs, Shizuo couldn’t wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the evening and only smiled wider when his mother pointed it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know if you spot any horrific errors. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more cheesiness~


End file.
